Big Time Ride
by Tokala
Summary: ... also known as "Kendall, the driving instructor". Kendall/OFC.


_**A/N: written after a comment on a tumblr post by supersillystories. Inspired by the most recent BTR episode. Let me know what you think!  
**_

There's no beating about the bush: I suck at driving. I honestly wasn't born to drive a car and while all my friends have gotten their licenses as soon as they'd turned sixteen I was a lost cause. I am now a week away from my eighteenth birthday and my dad has promised me to buy me a Mercedes convertible if I finally manage to get that license before my birthday. If I fail to do so however, I will have to procure the money for the car myself. My dad has even hired me a driving instructor with a long list of recommendations. Kendall is the guy's name and he's about seven years older than me. He's hot as fuck with his emerald green eyes, but unfortunately he's the biggest stickler for rules you could imagine, always overly polite and goddamn anal about my driving skills. When I'd first met him I'd briefly thought about making a move on him, but that guy is so prim he probably would have complained about it being unprofessional or some shit like that. And today's my last opportunity to get that license and he's being extra picky.

"Wrong gear." He corrects me as I leave the freeway and head for the next parking lot. It doesn't even take us 300m to get there but during that distance he manages to criticize that I forget to use the turn signal, am driving too fast and overlook a granny who's waiting to cross the street. As soon as I've switched off the ignition I turn to him.

"Well? How did I do?" I turn to him and look at him hopefully.

"Listen, Ava. I don't think you're ready to have your license yet." He says carefully, looking at his clipboard that he always carries around.

"But…but I need it. You don't understand… this was my last…" I reply frantically and try to give him my best puppy face. Of course Mr. Overly Correct doesn't fall for it.

"I'm sorry, Ava. But it would be negligent of me to hand you that license…"

"Oh, come on. There's tons of people on the road who suck at driving even more than I do and they have that fucking thing." I protest and I notice Kendall's mouth dropping open at hearing me swear. Ha, just because I go to some uptight catholic all-girls school doesn't mean I don't know how to let it be known that I'm pissed. Kendall narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ava. Look, a few more lessons and I'm sure you'll get there eventually." _Well, a few more lessons doesn't do me any good, you moron!_ I think as I see my dreams of driving a chic car in just a few days dissolving. "Look, let me drive you back to your place. I understand that you're upset, but there's nothing I can do right now. You shouldn't drive right now though." I roll my eyes and mutter some swear words under my breath, before I get out of the car. Minutes later we're back on the freeway and we're heading towards my dad's house in the Hollywood Hills. Kendall's attentively watching the cars in front of him, while I'm sulking.

This has been my last chance… waaaait… suddenly a light dawns on me. I turn my head slightly to the left and observe Kendall from the corner of my eyes, he's completely engrossed in driving. For a moment I contemplate if I should really go through with my plan, but then I tell myself YOLO. This is my last chance at getting the car of my dreams and if Kendall doesn't fall for it, dad can always hire a new instructor for me. I lift my hand and gently place it on his thigh. He immediately notices this, looking down and then at me before his eyes focus back onto the traffic.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks and sounds confused and almost naïve for a moment. I increase the pressure, my nails now digging into his jeans.

"What does it look like?" I whisper and bite my lip. "You know… I was thinking… since you were so against giving me that license…maybe there's still hope that we could… reach an agreement?" I murmur, my hand now trailing upwards.

"An… agreement?" I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, but he doesn't give in yet.

"Yeah… I thought… maybe you'd be willing… to exchange that little piece of paper for something else?!" I pat his thigh.

"So…something else?" He inquires and I see his eyes frantically focusing on the road. I roll my eyes.

"Well… do I have to spell it out for you?" I say as I place my hand on his crotch. Well, howdy… seems like Mr. Overly Correct comes with a nice package…

"Ava! Stop it!" He screeches immediately. "This… this is unprofessional… we…ohhh…" He trails off as I apply more pressure. His dick is only half-hard, but god, it already feels amazing.

"Hush." I murmur. "There's nothing you can do at the moment." I continue smugly as I undo the button of his jeans and force the zipper down. "I remember a certain driving instructor telling me once that you should keep your hands on the steering wheel at all times while driving." I'm still completely focused on going through with my plan, but by now I also cannot wait to feel him.

"Ava, we can't … this… it's not right… we…. ohhhhh fuck…" I smirk as curse words escape him in the same moment my hand encloses his cock.

"Hush." I grin. "Let little Ava do the work. It seems there's someone who can't wait to meet her." I reply, the laughter evident in my voice as I realize I now have the upper hand. Tantalizingly slow I start to slide my hand up and down his dick, my thumb gently running over the tip that's already glistening with pre-cum. The corner of my mouth pulls up into a half-smile as I notice how Kendall's hands hold onto the steering wheel for dear life. "This looks delicious." I exclaim. "Something I definitely want to taste." I unfasten my seat belt and turn on my seat so that I'm fully facing him. And before he can change his mind I slide my plump lips over his hard dick, my wet, warm mouth surprisingly being able to take in all of his impressive length.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….shit." A long drawn-out moan and a string of curse words is the only response I get. Hey, if I'd know it was this easy to loosen Kendall up I would've tried this hell of a lot sooner. I start bobbing up and down my tongue swirling around him as if he was the most delicious treat I have ever tasted, his dick by now being decorated with a nice silky sheen from my saliva. To go all the way, my hand reaches for his balls, cupping them and delicately massaging them, reveling in the feeling of how they tighten with the increased attention I give them. I can feel Kendall fighting the battle of his life beneath me. He doesn't manage (and doesn't even try to) sit completely still anymore ever so often wiggling in his seat. After a while I know he's close and one of his hands now actually lets go of the steering wheel and tangles in my long hair, forcing my head down as far as it would go. Then I feel that first burst out of his dick hitting the back of my throat.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck, Avaaaaaaa….." He groans as I swallow every last drop of his cum like a pro. After I've sucked him clean, I put his now soft dick back into his boxers and zip him up, before giving him a gentle pat.

"Well, that's been enjoyable." I grin and gleefully look at the man next to me. The overly correct Kendall looks like he just ran a marathon. His hair is messy and sweaty, his cheeks are rosy, he's still trying to catch his breath and his clothes are positively rumpled. It's a miracle we didn't actually crash. By now we have left the freeway and a rolling past the glitzy houses of Hollywood Hills. Five minutes later Kendall parks the car in front of my dad's sprawling villa and takes a deep breath.

"So… how about that license?" I ask. There's a pause. If he's going to turn me down now, he's dead… Kendall stars straight ahead for a moment, but when does turn to face me, the first thing I notice is how his eyes have visibly darkened (if it weren't the overly correct Kendall I'd go as far as saying it's darkened with lust).

"Well…congratulations on passing your test."

"Yes!" I exclaim excitedly, but fall silent, when Kendall puts a finger on my lips.

"However, I feel like I should take you onto another test drive soon."


End file.
